


The King's Promise

by silenttrees



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, AtsuHina Week 2020, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Miya Atsumu in Love, Nightmares, The violence isn't long, War, fire emblem based, give these two a hug please they're literal teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenttrees/pseuds/silenttrees
Summary: Miya Atsumu is trying to deal with things in war. But he's in love with a small boy from the officer's academy.In other words Atsumu is protective, but Hinata can protect himself.For AtsuHina Week 2020
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	The King's Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Osamu not written in bc he's actually ruling another country and I didn't want to mention it

It was another sunny day at the officers academy. After studying battle techniques for the day - they were onto free study time. Atsumu, the leader of the grey foxes and crown prince of Inarizaki, sat at the front of the class while he spoke with their professor. He seemed to be asking for new sword skills, despite this not being his main weapon. Hinata sat at his own desk, magic books lining the tables. 

Yamaguchi went to Hinata to ask him a question about the new magic he was using. He doubted his abilities greatly and everyone knew that Hinata was the one to ask if you needed help in any area of magic. “Professor, may I show Yamaguchi how to use this tome?” Hinata called out across the classroom. The professor nodded. Thus, the entire class watched as Hinata blasted a barrel with ice across the room. The magic users in the room fawned over him as he did. 

“You really do make up for your lack of strength with magic, huh?” Atsumu chuckled as he walked up behind Hinata. He looked around at all the tomes around the table. He was proud to have him in his house at school and glad to have him as a noble in his country. “I’m proud to have you here,” He ruffled Hinata’s hair. 

“Stop treating me like a child, I’m only two years younger,” Hinata sighed loudly, pulling his head away from Atsumu’s hand. Hinata continued to ignore him and study the tome he couldn’t master at his current level. He seemed frustrated with it, considering he didn’t understand what he was doing wrong. 

“Hey, I know you’ll get this tome. You always do,” Atsumu smiled at the boy. However to anyone who knew him, they’d know that Atsumu was a ruler full of schemes. There was a reason he never let anyone close to him, for they knew the trickster was up to something. But despite that, they had full faith in him as a leader. 

“Okay,  _ your highness _ . What do you want?” Hinata rolled his eyes. It was then that he finally looked up at Atsumu. The annoyance was clear in his eyes. Everyone always seemed to be picking on him for being young and small. They felt he was unassuming. But he couldn’t let anyone he cared for get hurt again.

* * *

They went out to battle that day, strong as ever. Atsumu kept Hinata at his side, knowing that he was the strongest magic user in all of the continent. He wanted to protect him too, not that he would ever admit it to the others. They didn’t need to know that he had a weak spot to protect. 

A man ran to attack Hinata, with Atsumu shooting an arrow at the man to protect the boy he cared about so fondly. Unfortunately, this didn’t bode too well with Hinata. He felt humiliated. He could protect himself and he was so tired of his classmates underestimating him. 

And that’s why after Hinata had hit the last person standing with a bolt of lightning, he began to stomp back to the officer’s academy after the battle. Atsumu quickly ran up to him, bow in hand. “Hey Shoyo, what’s up?” He called out to him.

“What’s up?” Hinata shook his head. “Stop treating me like a child. I’m better than any magic user out here and I’m working my hardest! I don’t need you to protect me just because I’m small!” He yelled out to the taller boy. 

“What? I’m protecting you because I care about you, not because you’re small!” Atsumu yelled back, confused that the boy would think this. It had been weeks of Atsumu trying to get close to the boy. And it had been weeks of the boy seemingly refusing to get close with the crown prince. Atsumu believed that it was because of their titles, but now he wasn’t so sure. 

“Care about me? Yeah right. You’re just trying to get me to dance to your tune like you do everyone else,” Hinata snapped as he continued to trudge forward. The rest of the class watched silently at the scene that unfolded in front of them. 

“Sho, I care about you. I really do. I’ll take as many years as it takes to convince you,” Atsumu spoke quietly to the boy in front of him. Hinata had been alone too long. Of course he wouldn’t believe him.

* * *

However, Atsumu didn’t have years to convince him. Nearing the end of their first year together at the officer’s academy, Kageyama - the emperor of Karasuno who also was attending the academy, waged war on the other territories of their country. Soon after this, Atsumu’s grandfather died, leaving Inarizaki to him. 

“Your highness? Hinata Shoyo has entered the castle. He is soon to be in the throne room,” A guard said to him. Hinata and him had become close over the past 2 years. The war was exhausting to them, but they knew they had each other in the end. 

Atsumu sat at the throne as Hinata entered. “Guards, leave us,” Atsumu spoke loudly. This was normal protocol for Hinata’s visits to the castle. It took a lot of time for them to be comfortable with leaving their King with anyone alone, but they had gotten used to this now. The guards nodded and bowed out as they left the throne room.

“You get back from your mission alright?” Atsumu asked. Hinata nodded. He knew Atsumu worried so much about him when he left, as it wasn’t his choice to withhold him from missions where he would be crucial. 

“Of course, Tsumu!” Hinata smiled brightly, but he had tears in his eyes as he walked slowly toward the king. Atsumu stood quickly, rushing to his boyfriend. He pulled him into his arms swiftly, glad to have sent out the guards now. 

“What happened, baby?” The king asked softly. He ran his hands amongst Hinata’s back. Hinata was unharmed physically, but the war took so much out of him mentally. He was struggling to keep it together. 

“I couldn’t heal any of them in time,” He cried loudly. “It was so much worse than last time, at least 100 soldiers died,” He reported. He shook as he sobbed. Atsumu was devastated. He had seen the war before he became King, but it was so rare that they let him out to fight anymore. Instead, Hinata and the rest of his nobles had to fight. He constantly feared that his friends would die. 

Atsumu calmed Hinata down before leading him to the throne next to his own, reserved for the one he would marry someday. “Maids!” He called out so they’d hear him through the walls. When the maids entered the room, she kneeled before the king. “Get the guest room ready for Shoyo,” He commanded. 

“Already done, sir,” She replied.  _ Is it that normal for us? _ Atsumu thought to himself. Maybe he should make it public that he was with Shoyo. They could use some hope of a better future in these dark times. 

And although he had the guest bedroom prepared, Atsumu had awoken to screams in the room across the hall. He burst out of his room to the guest bedroom, where Hinata was screaming and thrashing in his sleep. “Stop!” He cried out. “Please, I’m begging you to stop! Don’t hurt him too!” Atsumu was pained at the words as he softly shook Hinata awake. He shot up in fear as he awoke, the screaming finally stopped. “Atsumu?” He croaked out, his voice raw from the screaming. 

“Yes, darling. I’m here. I’ve got you,” He whispered to the boy soothingly as he sat on the bed to pull him into his chest. He waited for the boy to calm down a bit before asking if he wanted to talk about the nightmare. But the redhead shook his head. He didn’t want to leave his lover alone, so he decided to bring him to his room, despite the fact that his guards would think it improper. He never cared about the royalty system, he even thought it to be ridiculous. 

Hinata curled into himself on Atsumu’s bed, still distraught from the dream he had. He couldn’t even look at Atsumu, as all he would remember is his dreams of Atsumu being hurt. It was all his fault. Hinata was a noble, he was supposed to protect his king first before anything in the world. “What’s up in that pretty little head of yours?” The king called out to his lover. 

“Stop trying to protect me,” Hinata muttered in response. Atsumu was shocked at hearing this. He thought Hinata had gotten over this whole conversation years ago, after that battle on the field. He couldn’t understand why that would be a current problem given that Atsumu would hardly be let on the battlefield nowadays. 

Atsumu tried to touch Hinata to soothe him, but it just made him more agitated, as he hit his hands away. He sat up quickly, turning to face Atsumu. “Don’t you ever jump in front of me! Don’t even try protecting me. If you get hurt, I don’t know what I’ll do. Promise me that you won’t!” Hinata yelled. 

“Shoyo, it’s okay. I’ll be fine. Is this what your nightmare was all about? No one will hurt me. They won’t have the chance,” Atsumu attempted to calm the boy with his words. But he didn’t seem convinced no matter what he’d say. 

“Promise me,” Hinata begged, desperate. 

“Okay. I promise,” he nodded.

* * *

But it wasn’t long before they would have to go to battle together once again. The days leading up to the big battle, they stayed every night together. It was a calm night, but neither could sleep. 

“Darling, will you marry me?” Atsumu had asked when they went on a walk in the castle gardens together. It was sudden, but with everything at stake, he couldn’t bear the chance of not proposing. 

“Does it seem like there’s a chance in the world that I would tell you no?” Hinata laughed at this. Atsumu chuckled back at him, knowing that Hinata would say yes. He slid the ring onto Hinata’s finger - one he had custom made for Hinata. 

“Well, you might if you didn’t want to be the second king of Inarizaki,” Atsumu replied. Hinata nodded at this, he was right. It was a lot to be a king and it would take a lot of acceptance for them to have 2 king rulers of the country. 

“I love you, I would never leave you just because I’m afraid of being royalty,” Hinata hugged his fiance. Atsumu smiled at this, of course. He had picked the right person, and was glad that he had him. If he had picked any other man, this would be annoyingly difficult - maybe even impossible. 

“I love you more than anything in this world, my darling Shoyo,” Atsumu sighed out contently.

* * *

The battle at hand was a tough one. This would be the one that would end the war once and for all. They had the high ground, but feared battle anyways. Someone would always be lost to war. 

And that’s why before the battle Hinata sat with Atsumu and made him promise again. “You have to promise you won’t do anything stupid to protect me,” Hinata said to him. 

“Shoyo-” 

“No. Promise me. Now,” He said again. 

“Ok fine I promise,” Atsumu shook his head. 

“Like you mean it,” Hinata frowned. 

“Shoyo, I won’t do anything stupid to protect you. I promise,” Atsumu sighed. 

The battle went on. Atsumu shot his bow at the opposing enemies. Hinata used his magic on the field to attack and heal people. He shouted orders at his mages to ensure that they would be doing the right thing. And eventually, Kageyama was taken prisoner to ensure that he would no longer wage war on the rest of the country. 

But there were the last soldiers of Karasuno nobles to take them on. A soldier shouted out “For the good of the empire!” He charged to Hinata head on. He couldn’t cast a spell in time, so Atsumu jumped in front of him. The soldier took their King, holding him out in front of their crew. He held a dagger to his neck. 

“Stop!” Hinata cried out. 

“Maybe I won’t kill him quickly,” The soldier said as more soldiers came out of the bushes. One soldier cut down Atsumu’s arm, Atsumu screaming out in pain as the blood dripped out. 

“Please, I’m begging you to stop! Don’t hurt him!” Hinata fell to his knees. 

“Where’s the mercy for our emperor?” The soldier snarled at the boy. Atsumu screamed out again as they stabbed him in the side.

“Please. I can’t lose him too…” Hinata sobbed.

The negotiations were not working and their king was losing blood quickly as they continued to attack him. Yamaguchi took a shot from the back, effectively throwing the soldiers off balance. The Inarizakai nobles pulled their king back, the soldiers shooting at the soldiers. Hinata was still in shock on the floor, crying, not noticing the events that played around him. 

The soldiers marched the royal couple back to the castle, with Hinata snapping out of it when they got away. The healers took Atsumu immediately, doing everything they could to save him. The alliance could not lose their king. After they were done, they left him in the royal chambers, waiting for the king to awake. Hinata spent every day by his side. 

“You promised, Atsumu,” He cried as he held onto the king’s hand. “I can’t lose you. We’re supposed to get married, you know? We’re supposed to rule Inarizaki and make it a better place. And what about the kids Atsumu? Remember we’re going to adopt some kids who lost their families in the war. We’re going to save them all. We have a life here. **You** **have a life here.** You can’t leave me now,” Hinata sighed. 

It was a long month before the king woke up. Hinata sobbed for hours as they hugged. 

“I would never leave you, Shoyo,” Atsumu soothed his soon-to-be husband. 

“Do you promise?” Hinata asked. 

“I promise,” Atsumu replied.

* * *

And so the two got married a month later. It was a beautiful wedding that the country watched together in amazement. The two adopted 5 children who lost their parents in the war, with their oldest daughter in line to be queen. They changed the standards of the country together and ensured that no one would be discriminated against. They lived a happy life together. They grew old. 

And when their time came, they died together. So one would never have to live without each other. It is said that the two kings’ last conversation was this.

“I’ll see you in the next life, yea?” 

“Always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it <3 I tried hard on this
> 
> Here's my twitter if you want it @muiiichiro


End file.
